Forever
by How-to-smile-101
Summary: Matthew Williams and Gilbert Beilschmidt have been friends for years, but what happens when the Prussian has to move to Germnay, will Matthew ever see his 'Husband' ever again? For Kharissa. 3


**SALUT! It's me! I know, I should be working on 'Oh my my my' and 'Everybady has their secrets' and 'Grace' but… These damn plot bunnies… Grrrrrr… Anyway! This story is dedicated to Kharissa (Check her out! Her stories are amazing!) Since she's just… so amazing! ^-^ And it's also dedicated to her friend, whom is now married to Kharissa. Congrats guys!**

**MUSIC: These two songs I listened to while writing. **

**C-Bool- MBrotherTrebles(Ta ta ta) and Streamlined- Newton**

**Enjoy! XX**

"Hello, I'm looking for my friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt, do you know him?" I asked for what seemed the one millionth time. The same answer from everyone crackled in my ear,

"No, I've never heard of him sorry."

I sighed, "Its fine, thank you for your time." _Click, Beep beep beep…. _

I huffed, crossing out the number I had just called. My fingers atomically went to my neck to play with the small simple ring on a chain. I relaxed at the feeling of the smooth slivery metal under the pads of my fingers.

I raised the phone up, dialing the next number. Hoping this was the right one.

Nope, the same, "no sorry" rang through my ears even after I put the phone down, I cradled my head in my hands, the heel of my palms digging into my eyes. A shrill ringing startled me; I plucked the phone off the table and answered with a breathy "_Salut_?"

"Hey Mattie bro! Its me Al! How's the search goin'?" The voice of my loud American bred twin made me crack a small smile,

"Not too good, I'm afraid Alfred, nothing at all."

"Aw that's too bad! OH Guess what!" I could _hear_ his grin

"What Alfred?" I asked, wetting my lips, sitting up straighter,

"I know why you can't find Gilbert there in Germany, its cuz he's somewhere in Canada!" My eyes widened. No. Freaking. Maple…. Here I was in freaking _Berlin_ in _GERMANY_ when that damn Prussian was in _CANADA?!_

"How in the Maple did you find that out!?" I yelled, jumping to my feet, startling Kuma who had been sleeping on the couch.

Alfred just laughed, "Ya' know Iggy? Yeah he found that out."

Iggy? Oh yeah, Alfred's boyfriend, Arthur, he was a policeman, he probably found Gilberts records.

"Wow, so that means I go home!" I laughed with Alfred, the rest of the night I talked with Alfred about what we would do once I moved back to my place.

I couldn't wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LOOKATIMESKIP!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a year. Nothing, no more leads. Nothing. Aside from me moving back to Canada, we had found nothing only that even in Canada the last name 'Beilschmidt' was pretty popular…

I sighed, opening the phone book, I started again.

_Beilschmidt, R&R _

I looked at the last entry; this MUST be the right one! Unless he had moved….

I sighed, dialing the number of R&R.

"Ciao! This is Roma speaking." An Italian voice rang through the speaker,

"Um, Hello, I'm looking for my friend Gilbert Beilschmidt; do you happen to know him?" I asked, hope flitted in my chest as the man chuckled down the phone,

"Yeah, he's Rolf's kid. White hair and red eyes yeah?" The phone crackled as the man answered.

I sucked in a breath, "Y-yeah that's Gil. Oh wow." I sunk into the couch, a grin broke over my face, feeling like it was going to split it open.

"Oh, cool! What's your name kid?" Oh, Heh forgot the man was still on the phone...

"Matthew Williams sir, Gilbert used to call me Birdie though." I felt a tear stroke my cheek, I was going to see Gil again!

"Birdie… Yeah, want to come see him? He's out with Frances and Tonio now but he'll be back in about 20 minutes though…" The man- Roma asked.

"Oh yes! Please I would love to!" I jumped up and grabbed a pen and some paper as Roma told me the address.

"Thank you so much! I'll see you in about 20 minutes then!" I called down the phone.

"Yeah sure thing kid!" Roma chuckled and hung up.

I was going to see Gilbert.

I laughed and spun around in the middle of my dingy apartment. Kuma barked at me in confusion,

"WE'RE GOING TO SEE GILBERT AND GILBIRD!" I picked Kuma up and whirled him around with me.

I grabbed his lead and my coat and off we went, the address was zipped up in my pocket, I locked up and started to walk.

_Gilbert…_

Along the way I was grinning, memories seemed to spill out of their locked box and played in my mind…

_Gilbert and me running through the forest, hand in hand, screaming with laughter…_

_Gilbert and I promising we would never leave each other…._

_I, after finding out I had a brother- twin no less- crying in Gilbert…_

_Me, Gilbert, and Alfred all hanging out in town…_

_Gilbert, breaking the news he was leaving for Germany…_

I grinned wider at the most treasured memory as it played out…

_Gilbert and I promising we would get married when we were 20, then giving each other promise rings to remind us._

I checked the address, looking up; I saw a two-story house, an off cream colour with a bright, inviting red door, the shiny bronze numbers shone out through the snow. I raised my fist and knocked, hearing familiar barking of Ludwig's dogs, Aster and Berlitz and a new bark, sounding younger and smaller.

The red door opened to a tall, smiling dark haired man, "Ciao! You must be Matthew right?" The man, Roma grinned, ushering me inside.

"_Merci_ and _oui _I am Matthew." I smiled, "And this is Kuma, my dog."

"Gil's in the lounge, as well as Ludwig, Feli, Tonio, Lovi, and Frances." I nodded and followed Roma to the room, before I got to the door, I un-clipped Kuma from his lead,

"_Où est Gilbert Kuma?"_ I smiled as the white ball of fur yipped and raced into the room, a loud yell of "HEY!" was my queue.

"Kuma! Kuuuuma! _Kommen_!" I called in the limited German I knew, I slid into the door just as a bird chirped and flew onto my head, this was normal, Gilbird loved sitting in peoples hair.

"Kuma! There you are!" I beamed, I knew most of the people here, but there were two new people, Frances and Tonio.

One was a tall, dark haired man with a large grin on his tan face; his green eyes glittered with laughter as Kuma tried to lick Gilbert's face off.

The other had long hair like mine, his wasn't tied back though, his eyes were a brilliant blue, but I shivered slightly, they looked… animalistic..

Gilbert. Even with Kuma licking his face and neck, he still looked the same, hair like the untouched snow outside and his skin not too much darker, his eyes and lips seemed too red for his face, his eyes where a amazing garnet red, his lips a few shades lighter. His eyes framed by snowy eyelashes.

"Kuma!" He wasn't budging, "KUMA _VENEZ ICI MAINTENANT_!" I snapped, Kuma whined but didn't come.

"Kuma_, Laisser Gilbert seul_." I cooed at my dog, kneeling down.

"Ohhonhonohn! Gilbert! _Mon ami _Where have you hid this _beauté _from_ moi?"_

I stood and faced him, "_Bonjour, je suis est Matthew, il n'a pas été me cacher, il s'éloigne quand nous étions environ 13." _((Translation: Hello, I am Matthew, he hasn't been hiding me, he moved away when we were about 13)) I explained to the French man.

"Oh, so you must be Birdie, _Oui_? I am Frances." Frances grinned at me.

"_Oui_, I am Birdie, though I prefer Matthew." I blushed, red crept up my neck

'MATTIEEEEEEEEE!" I yelped as Feli tackled me in a huge hug.

"Ah, H-Hello Feli." I smiled and patted his head.

"I missed Yooouuu!" Feli sobbed against my shoulder.

"_Oui_ Me too Feli."

"_Ti amo Mattie!_" Everyone sucked in a breath.

"_Je t'aime trop Mon ami_" I glared at Frances who Hon 'ed

"_Ami_ means Friend, so calm down Ludwig. Mathieu isn't going to steal Feli away."

"Ve~ did you know! Luddy and I are together now!" Feli let me go before running over to Ludwig and plopping down on his knee.

I smiled, "Congratulations you two!"

"Hey, Birdie! Why don't I Get a Huuug?" Gilberts 'Prussian' voice cut through the air. I giggled,

"Of course you do Gilbert. You the reason I'm here." I turned and saw Gil pouting on his lounge chair, so I walked over and knelt down to hug him, my arms wrapped around the mans lithe body, pulling him close.

Gilbert's arms wrapped around me, and with a yelp from me he pulled me onto his lap.

I blushed a bit darker as everyone laughed. "Gilbert!" I grumbled. Suddenly my phone rang, the ring tone for my brother split through the laughter.

_This is my ringtone!_

_It's on my iPhone!_

_No you don't have one!_

_Your on th- _

I blushed and fished my phone out,

"Salut?"

"_Hey, dude! I know where he lives! Iggy found it!"_

I laughed, "I know where Gilbert lives Al-" I was cut off by a certain Prussian who snatched my phone,

"HEY! Gil! Gave it!" I flailed, reaching for it ,

"Kesese~ Hallo Alfred!" Gilbert was running around the couch with me screaming behind him, until my brother grabbed me.

"Haha! Dude! Gave Matt his phone!" Alfred grinned, I saw a frowning Arthur behind him.

"Aw~! Here you are _Vogel!" _ Gil said as he handed me my phone back.

"_Merci_!" I smiled up at Gil, who was staring at something. His pale hand came up and I looked down to see the ring had popped out of my top.

"Oh…" I blinked as Gil's fingers wrapped around it.

"I still have mine too…" Gil breathed.

The moment was ruined by Frances.

"You two a couple or not?" I blushed.

"_Ja, _You could say that."Gilbert smiled down at me. I smiled back and nodded.

"Let's watch a movie!" He proclaimed, dragging me off to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LineBreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't pay too much attention to the movie, we were all in Gilberts room, me and Gil were leaning against his headboard, our legs intertwined and stretched out in front of us. My head was resting against Gilberts shoulder. Gilbert's nose was buried in my champagne hair, his lips would brush a kiss against my head occasionally, it felt nice.

Alfred and Arthur were sharing a chair, Arthur was leaning against my brother and looked like he was a asleep, Frances was texting someone and leaning against the footboard of Gilbert's bed, Antonio had Lovino on his lap (After Lovi had cussed him out and thrown a punch or two) And Feli had feel asleep against Ludwig so he took Feli back to his room and didn't come back. But when Lovi went to check on them, Ludwig was asleep in his chair by the window.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"hey, _Vogel? __Ich liebe dich." _ Gilbert breathed in my ear before kissing my cheek.

I shifted so my mouth was beside Gilberts ear, "_Je t'aime trop Gilbert._ _Toujours" _ Then I kissed him for the first time in 7 years.

_Fini._

_Fertig._

TRANSLATIONS!

_**FRENCH:**_

_**Salut: **__Hey or Hi_

_**Oui: **__Yes_

_**Merci: **__Thank you_

_**Où est Gilbert?: **__ Where is Gilbert?_

_**VENEZ ICI MAINTENANT: **__Come here now._

_**Laisser Gilbert seul: **__Leave Gilbert alone._

_**Mon Ami: **__My Friend_

_**Beauté: **__Beauty_

_**Je t'aime trop Mon ami: **__I love you too my friend_

_**Je t'aime trop Gilbert. Toujours: **__ I love you too Gilbert. Forever_

_**Fini: **__Finished_

_**ITALIAN**__:_

_**Ciao**__: Hello_

_**Ti amo: **__I love you_

_**GERMAN:**_

_**Kommen: **__Come_

_**Hallo:**__ Hello_

_**Vogel: **__Bird_

_**Ich liebe dich: **__ I love you._

_**Fertig:**__ Finished___

**Alfred's Ringtone: **(**www**).**youtube**.**com/ **(**watch?v=3DWGoT0kvJM**) Leave the bold stuff. Enjoy. :3


End file.
